


Perfect Strangers

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Depression, Dorks learning about love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Finding inspiration, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Humor, Idiots in Love, Im not gonna pretend I know where this is going, M/M, Mild Angst, Panic Attacks, Smut at later chapters, Trigger Warnings, True Love, au-ish, fluffiest fluff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: “I don’t know if I should be mildly concerned for you or just fucking kick you in the face in disgust,” Yuri grumbled as he read the words Viktor wrote on his notepad.“I swear. He’s just my inspiration to compose songs for my programs. Nothing else.”“Sure. Like I’d believe that,” Yuri deadpanned.  Or wherein Viktor is (still) a well-known Russian figure skater, and he’s the one composing songs for his own programs. Upon their family’s vacation in Japan and stay in Yu-topia he ended up meeting Yuuri Katsuki, a 23-year old figure skater who is devoted on teaching younger kids how to ice skate in Ice Castle—in short, Viktor’s secret inspiration. They never knew that meeting each other would change both of their lives forever.(Yuri Plisetsky is his cousin whom they took in when Yuri was orphaned.The others are not all figure skaters, but they will appear here anyway, as friends, as rivals, as cameos, as chameleons – I dunno, really.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have gladly let Yuri!!! On Ice dragged me into hell, that’s why I’m here in front of my laptop pressing letter after letter to make words come to life instead of doing what I was supposed to do: read a new book and learn new phrases of different languages. Yeah, there’s still tomorrow anyway. 
> 
> This idea has been stuck in my mind for quite a long time now. I was just busy occupying my Tumblr with YOI fanarts, headcanons and episodes’ analyses that I found no time to write it until I set my gadgets now and took out my laptop.  
> Anyway, this will be a multi-chapter fanfiction. I don’t know how many chapters it will have, how long each chapter will be and when I will usually update (I have a weird schedule), but I will do my best to update as frequently as I could, maybe everyday or every other day or maybe the same day.
> 
> In here, I’ll make Yurio orphaned and was taken in by the Nikiforov family and generally grew up with their Grandpa, who was still as strong as fuck with a weak back.
> 
> Yuuri is still our beautiful katsudon; he’s aware of Viktor and his fame, but he didn’t have posters of Viktor on his walls and he wasn’t constantly watching Viktor’s programs. He’s just a simple ice skate tutor that caught Viktor’s eyes in this story.
> 
> Yurio and Yuuri will begin with a rough start but this two will have the best BROtps scenes ever. I promise. 
> 
> Phichit is Yuri’s social-media fanatic best friend because I love his friendship with Yuuri.
> 
> The others will be here too, I’m still finding out how to put them in and what kind of characters they would be. Shipping will be done, do not flame me if I ever ship any of your NOtps.
> 
> [Little warning: There will probably be smut, but not until the later chapters; I’ll put warnings if I believe I need to do so because there will be triggers here to like anxiety, depression, panic attacks, homophobia, mild violence, etc. And I am one hell of an author. I kinda love both angst and fluff, so expect a roller coaster of emotions.]
> 
> Anyway, here you go! This fanfic is mostly Viktor-centric but we’ll occasionally have Yuuri’s POV.

 

“And the Grand Prix Finals’ champion for this year is Viktor Nikiforov of Russia! First runner up is Christophe Giacommeti and the second runner-up is Jean-Jacques Leroy!” The announcers said into their microphones and Viktor was greeted with cheers as he walked towards the middle of the podium. Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland stood on his right and a guy named Jean-Jacques Leroy from Canada stood on his left. He bowed his head as his fifth Grand Prix golden medal was given to him. Christophe received his third silver. Jean-Jacques accepted his second bronze. “Everyone, let us give a round of applause to this year’s Grand Prix Finals’ winners!”

The stadium was filled with cheers and claps as the three of them waved at their audience and at the cameras that were almost blinding him. He plastered that public smile of his and kissed the golden medal he had won. It felt like a ton of nothingness was weighing him down. It didn’t feel the same anymore.

After almost five minutes of staring and smiling at camera lenses that he had started to detest since last year, they stepped down the podium to meet with their coaches right before the ever-exhausting interviews. If not for his love of ice, ice skating and for his reputation, he would have bolted out of the stadium the moment they gave him his medal.

Christophe placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned with that smile that he tried to put on his face until they were back home. The Swiss smiled seductively before murmuring, “Congratulations. Another performance that turned me on very much.”

The first time he received similar sentiments from the same competitor, he stuttered a response, unused with the bluntness of the other. But now, he grinned and whispered, “I am glad to have appeased your desire, Chris.” Such reply was practiced. Knowing he’d receive the same sentiment from Chris, he had prepared a script. He was a great actor, it wasn’t really that hard to pull that seducer card he had always under his sleeve. But he was tired of this persona. He was exhausted of being the Viktor people wanted him to be.

Chris blushed and wiggled. “Viktor, you’re killing me!” He whined. He said a single phrase, he wondered internally if Chris already came from that. _Weird thoughts, go away._

Laughing, he turned towards Jean-Jacques. “Congratulations. Your confidence was something I really admire.” It truly was. Jean-Jacques conquered the ice and did his short programs with more confidence every single year. It actually astounded Viktor that someone could improve within few months.

_Is there a self-esteem kind of solution or potion this man is taking? I’m curious._

Jean-Jacques smirked and shrugged. “It’s just JJ style!” He made his signature pose before sighing. “But alas, it still wasn’t enough. I am still bringing home bronze instead of gold or silver. Just what is it with you, Viktor Nikiforov, that makes people stare at you dumbfounded as you skate on ice?” There wasn’t anger on those eyes that stared right at him; there was confusion.

He blinked and then smiled yet again. “I just express what I want to express when I’m on the ice. All I hear is the music. I let my body move by its own with steps it had memorized and loved long ago. That’s all.”

JJ’s response was interrupted when arms were wrapped around Viktor’s neck. He turned and found his mother, Andrea Nikiforov, smiling brightly at him. “I am so proud of you, Vitya. Congratulations.”

He leaned down and let her kiss his forehead, peppering him with words of praise. He laughed when she squeezed him tightly again. “Thanks, Mom.”

In the middle of their reunion, JJ and Chris and even the other three competitors had gone to their respective places and coaches.

His mother giggled and then released him. “As a reward, we will have that one to two month vacation you have always wanted.”

His eyes brightened and his smile turned into a genuine grin. “Really?” He exclaimed. Upon her nod, he threw his arms around her and whispered, “Thank you, Mama.”

“I feel like you’re happier with the reward Auntie has given you more than with the medal hanging from your neck,” his adopted cousin, whom he considers as his brother, Yurochka –Yura/Yuri in short—stated from behind him.

He stiffened and then turned towards him with a big smile. “Nah. I have just bombarded her with this request since last year’s GPF.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “As if you’d fool me. I have lived with you for eight years now, Viktor. Does ice skating still make you happy? You look like hell.”

His mother glanced between the two of them but didn’t interfere.

His smile fell a little and he took a deep breath. “I am quite tired. And a little incomplete.”

His ever-optimistic mother smiled and pecked on his cheek. “Then, take a break. Maybe this vacation of ours will change your sentiments overtime. Oh, they’re calling for you! Go and answer their stupid questions. After that we’ll let you rest. Tomorrow, we shall depart to…” She threw an excited glance at Yuri.

Yuri rolled his eyes and then mumbled, “Japan.”

With that wonderful news ringing in his ears, there was a bounce on his steps as he went and sat between Chris and JJ for their after-competition interviews. He prayed to all deities that the questions that would be thrown at him were sensible enough that he wouldn’t need to control himself from picking a chair and throwing it at the interviewers.

He tuned out the world and his colleagues’ answers to the questions thrown to them. He only looked up and focused when the question was given to him. He answered the few common ones like: ‘How are you feeling?,’ ‘How does it feel being the champion yet again?,’ ‘How many medals does he have now?’

He blinked in surprise when one shouted, “What are you planning for next year? What surprises do you have under your sleeve?”

He just finished this year’s Grand Prix, did they really think he already thought of what he would do for next year’s? He smiled politely and answered, “I am a man of surprises so just sit tight and wait. I promise the wait will be worth it.”

He had gotten great with dodging questions. He wasn’t ignoring their inquiries, just merely given quarter truths and evading them in cleanest way that was possible.

“Mr. Nikiforov, your theme for this year is ‘Longing,’ may we know where this came from? You gave quite a vague explanation before in the press conference.”

He took few moments to gather his thoughts before carefully answering, “It’s not easy not having an inspiration for my programs. I have chosen ‘Longing’ as my theme for this year because I feel a little incomplete without that significant someone I have always looked for. ‘Longing’ for despite being the consistent winner of Grand Prix, my loneliness for someone sometimes drifts my mind away. So I used that lonesomeness as motivation for my programs.”

Stunned silence was his reply, and he could feel Chris and JJ’s eyes on him but he kept his gaze forward.

Then there was a new question thrown at him, “Is it true you compose your own songs for your programs?”

Chris gasped and JJ stared at him, baffled. Huh, he never mentioned this fact before?

He nodded with a small smile. “Yes, at first, my coach, Yakov Feltsman, chose the songs for the themes I chose but then after two years of using the songs he had chosen for me, I decided to try composing my own with the help of some acquaintances. Yakov approved for the first time. And then the next. In the end, we fell in a routine of me parting my time; first composing the songs after I have chosen a theme and then secondly, I make my programs with Yakov’s help.”

“But some of your songs are sung in different languages like Italian, English and even French. And the voices didn’t sound like yours. You also couldn’t possible play the whole orchestra.”

He smiled slyly and then wagged a finger. “Uh-uh. That’s where my acquaintances and friends come into view. But they prefer staying low, so yeah, that’s all you’ll get out of me.”

The next questions were given to Chris and JJ much to his relief, and he subtly slumped on his seat in exhaustion. This was truly draining.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” He perked up and smiled as brightly as he could. “Does your earlier statement mean you’re single at the moment?”

Hurt clutched his chest tightly, but he pushed it away. “I have my poodle, Makkachin, back at home. He’s enough company for me. Oh, and are you offering?”

The interviewer spluttered, blushed and then hid behind her co-reporters. Laughter erupted around them. He quickly finished their questions towards him with, “Just wait for my next move. I promise to astound you.”

Yakov gave him an earful for being sentimental in front of the cameras and then congratulated him with a pat on his head. He hugged his coach and then mumbled, _“Spasibo.”_

He received a grunt, few reminders on how he should maintain his weight and physique while on vacation, and then he was being pulled towards their family car by Yuri.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know when and how he ended up on the plane heading towards Japan, but it might have been the exhaustion that made his memory foggy (he’s lying to himself, he knew that he had always been forgetful) because he did recall packing his luggage, picking Makkachin up and sleeping on a cab’s passenger seat as they went to the airport.

He was currently on the business class of a plane flying to Japan specifically in Kyushu, Viktor remembered asking why there and his mother just answered him with a smile. Yuri was asleep beside him, his hood hiding his hair and eyes. His mother and Grandpa were on the seats in front of him; Grandpa was asleep while his mother was reading a book silently. His father was on the seat on the other side of the isle, earbuds in his ears and eyes pasted on the newspaper he must have bought from the flight attendant’s trolley earlier.

Viktor knew that his father congratulated him with a simple: ‘Congratulations. You did great.’ And that was it. As usual. They have moved to few phrases ever since Viktor came out of the closet; he shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Don’t mind him. He will get over it.” He didn’t even notice Yuri’s eyes opening.

He blinked and looked at his cousin. “Oh, you’re awake.” His eyes drifted towards his father, Veniamin, and he murmured, “It’s been more than five years, Yuri. I thought after three years, things would have gotten back the way they used to be.”

Yuri placed a palm on his cheek and pushed his gaze away. “Shut up and sleep. I didn’t agree to this stupid vacation to listen to your pity talks. This is supposed to be your reward, so shut up and pretend like he doesn’t fucking exists.”

That must have been the kindest words he had ever received from Yurochka.

 

* * *

 

 

After almost fourteen hours of being in the air, Viktor enthusiastically went down the plane towards the baggage claim. “I feel like I’ve been in there for a whole month,” He whispered.

“Viktor, we’re now in Japan, speak in English,” His mother chided as she led them towards the conveyor belt after talking to immigration and customs officers about their vacation and stay.

He placed a hand over his mouth and then chuckled. “Oops. Sorry,” He then switched languages and happily asked his mother questions about the country they just stepped into since his mother had visited Japan twice now because of her job as an international business woman.

After they successfully grabbed their respective luggage, Yuri heaved a sigh and grumbled, “Auntie, where exactly are we going?”

“Oh! You see, I know that we’ve had such hectic schedules and had such busy lives back in Russia so I thought that we deserve a little break and little peace, and a week ago I looked for places we could stay into for a month or two. Of course, we cannot spend too much but at the same time, I’d like us to relax and have fun. And I found the best place here in Kyushu! It’s named: _Yu-topia Katsuki._ ”

“Yu-topia Katsuki?” He, Yuri, their Grandpa and his father echoed, the words rolling differently on their tongues because of their native language and accent.

She nodded and hailed two cabs for them and their luggage since one cannot accommodate them all. “It’s an onsen in Saga Prefecture; it’s a Japanese inn with a built-in hot spring that you could relax onto. They also serve breakfast, lunch and dinner. I have looked for reviews in Google and they have really good comments about their food, accommodation, hot spring and service. The people who reviewed also said that the place where it was located was peaceful, quiet, calm, relaxing, and oh, there is an Ice Rink nearby,”

Viktor jumped and grinned at her. “An Ice Rink? Wow!” He said in English.

Yuri groaned. “Not more Ice skating,”

His mother smiled and ruffled Yuri’s hair. “There’s also the Hasetsu Castle nearby which is a ninja house,”

Yuri perked up. “Ninja House?!” He repeated, eyes sparkling.

And that was how Andrea Nikiforov managed to make the Nikiforov (and a Plisetsky) family onto a train for an hour and more ride.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Yu-topia Katsuki_ was more than he ever expected. It was in the middle of a quiet environment with a sea they could look out to just few blocks away from the inn. The temperature wasn’t that cold and wasn’t that warm which was why Viktor suddenly felt like he could laze around and just laid down on his room’s futon to stare at the ceiling.

Yu-topia Katsuki was big enough and vacant enough when they arrived that it was able to fully accommodate the six of them –Makkachin included—to separate rooms. Hiroko Katsuki, a quite-small middle-aged smiling-face woman gladly offered them their best services. Toshiya Katsuki, her husband, was the one who accepted their request for a month and more stay and agreed for their incoming luggage of belongings with no extra costs. Mari Katsuki, their oldest child, was a little rough on the edge but she knew how to read people and quickly deciphered what Yuri really meant with his mean words about the place.

He was actually expecting to be floundered with reporters, interviewers or fans when they came into the said _onsen_ , but they were surprisingly left alone except for the Katsuki’s occasional questions of what they’d like or what services they could offer.

He had been into hundreds of hotels and resorts and several countries because of his figure ice skating career but he was certain that the Yu-topia Katsuki gave the best services he had ever received. He felt so at home despite sleeping on a futon on a wooden floor.

His mother let Viktor to get a room of his own with Makkachin. Yuri and their Grandpa were placed together—Yuri happily clung onto their Grandpa in happiness that he’d get all of their Grandpa’s attention for most days. His mother and father were situated in a room together. He was the only one, though, who was placed in a room upstairs. Toshiya gently reminded him that the room at his left was off-limits when the Katsuki’s were preparing their guests’ dinner.

“Why?” He asked.

He was thankful that the Katsuki were great at speaking at English that he didn’t need to be concerned with his lack of Japanese language knowledge.

Hiroko happily placed bowls after bowls before them as she replied, “Oh, you see, that’s my youngest child, my son’s bedroom. He’s alright with having guests as his floormate, but he doesn’t like people going in his room without his permission. It’s his sanctuary. He’s currently staying with his best friend since his job is teaching and tutoring, and he doesn’t like getting up early to go to work. But sometimes, he visits and helps us out.”

Viktor smiled and nodded. “I see. Your son sounds like a great person. I won’t go in there, I promise.” He looked down at his food and poked it with his chopsticks. “What’s this?”

“Pork cutlet bowls. Our inn’s specialty,” Mari answered as she set down a kettle of green tea and five teacups in the middle of the table.

Among them, he took the first bite. _Shit. That’s delicious._ “Vkusno!” He exclaimed in Russian since he couldn’t help himself. His eyes watered in happiness. “Wow! That is an amazing dish!” He added before taking another bite.

Yuri squinted at him before eating. His eyes widened. “Shit, that does taste great,”

With both of their approval, the adults begun to eat as well. The Katsuki’s heaved sighs of relief when the five of them agreed with how amazing _katsudon_ was. Viktor rummaged for Makkachin’s favourite dish inside one of their boxes before placing it in Makkachin’s dish. His poodle dug in immediately.

Gathered in a Japanese inn’s dining area with strangers, Viktor realized that this was the greatest reward he had ever received.

 

* * *

 

 

They had been in Yu-topia for four days now, and he had roamed around and tried almost every service the inn offered. But he wasn’t particularly bored of the place. Despite routines being repeated some days in a week, he liked the peacefulness yet the slight liveliness of the place. Oddly different from the place he had gotten used to.

Of course, he was still following the regime that Yakov left him since he wouldn’t want his physique to be ruined by his laziness and appetite. And that was why he was currently leaning forward against the bridge’s railings as he gazed on the sea with Makkachin right beside him, wagging his tail and staring at the sea just like his owner.

“What do I want to do in the future?” He murmured.

He didn’t know yet. He knew that he was a little old to continue his figure skating career but he couldn’t find another thing he could focus his life onto. Sure, he had his family and their family’s businesses but he had never seen himself as someone who would sit before executives talking about percentages, incomes, costs, credit and debit. He also couldn’t see himself as someone who would stay at home and let his family take care of him even though he was sure his mother had no argument about that.

He had always seen himself as a person who would always belong on ice, as someone who would always move around, dancing, singing and aweing people with his performances and antics. But at the same time, his consecutive wins weren’t making him happy anymore. Sure, he was proud of his achievements but he couldn’t seem to find any inspiration to surprise people especially the judges and audience anymore.

Inspiration. All he needed was an inspiration and he might find the answer to what kind of future he wanted.

But said inspiration and motivation don’t come easily. It wouldn’t suddenly slap him on his face.

However, he had to continue his training first. And he was unsatisfied with just running laps around the area. His eyes squinted towards the direction of what Mari called as: ‘Ice Castle.’

With that, he turned towards Makkachin and declared, “Let’s go ice skating!”

Makkachin barked enthusiastically and ran alongside him towards Ice Castle.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor pressed the bell awkwardly because it was as if he was calling for a waiter in an Ice Rink, but within few seconds a girl in her twenties went out to accommodate him. Her brown hair was ponytailed high in her head, with few strands loose. Her eyes were wide brown ones who were warm and welcoming. She smiled. “Welcome to Ice Castle! I am Yuuko Nishigori and-- Oh my gosh, are you Viktor Nikiforov?!” She exclaimed in surprise.

He smiled and nodded. “Yep! I’m here in a vacation with my family. And I’d like to practice while I have some spare time. Can I?” He then noticed three small girls with their phones directed at him. He laughed and then blocked his face. “Deal with the paparazzi when they come?” He asked.

“Loop, Lutz, Axel!” The woman scolded and pushed their phones away. “Give our guest some privacy.”

“But Mooommm!”

She glared at them and they begrudgingly took their phones away. She sighed and turned back to him. “Sorry about my triplets, they’re also ice skating otakus like I am. Anyway, yes, you can. Although, there are quite a number of people –especially children—inside for their MWF Ice Skating tutorial.”

Huh. There was such a thing?

He smiled and nodded again. “That will be fine. I just need to be on an Ice Rink. I am not easily disturbed anyway.” He handed payment for an hour session.

She nodded, took his payment and handed him safety gears, and he quoted: ‘Just in case. The kids are super lively.’

With that, he tied his shoes and quickly went inside the Ice Rink.

True to her words, on the other side of the Ice Rink were about ten children with a black-head teen in the middle teaching them all about ice skating accompanied with whiteboard and equipments. He snorted quietly when he saw that the kids were actually wearing the safety gears and all eyes were staring at their tutor.

He glided on the ice for few minutes before leaning his back against the barrier, interest peaked when the black-head handed the whiteboard and the equipments to Yuuko.

Viktor’s eyes followed the man as the latter continued speaking in Japanese as he gracefully glided on the ice. He couldn’t understand Japanese but he did understand that the man wanted the kids to try taking few glides.

There were some who fell on their butts. Some who succeeded but were wagglings. Some didn’t even managed a glide.

He smiled in nostalgia because he just remembered when he was first teaching Yuri how to ice skate. He recalled how close to tears his cousin was when he fell for the tenth time. He had troubles teaching Yuri since he was so accustomed on Ice Skating when Yuri asked him to teach the kid, so he suddenly wondered how the Japanese would manage _ten._

He glided for few more moments, but his eyes never left the black-head whose face he still hadn’t seen.

“Is it alright if I speak in English for Eugene and Naomi?” The man asked in English and he received nods from the kids. “Come on, don’t give up! It took me quite a few times before I succeeded when I first tried ice skating too. Yuuko would know, she introduced me to ice skating.”

Yuuko giggled. “Yeah! He fell on his butt for five times before he managed to successfully slide around the ice rink in one lap.”

“Wooowwww!”

The black-head rubbed the back of his neck and then laughed shakily. “Okay, let’s try again.” The kids quickly complied.

Viktor, instead of practicing, watched as slowly the man succeeded and managed to make seven out of ten kids learn how to ice skate within twenty minutes. After another twelve minutes, ten out ten were roaming around the Ice Rink without holding onto the barrier of the man’s hand wrapped around one of their own.

“You did it!” The Japanese shouted in happiness; and that was when he turned. Viktor’s eyes widened as he finally caught sight of the Japanese man. He was a little chubbier than those who usually ice skate but his figure was just right in Viktor’s eyes. He was wearing tight-enough blue jogging pants and a black long-sleeved shirt with gloves covering his fingers. The Japanese had black hair and reddish brown eyes beneath his blue-framed eyeglasses. His cheeks were a little rosy and Viktor didn’t know if it was because of the coldness of the Ice Rink or because of the happiness he felt by successfully teaching ten kids how to ice skate within half an hour or if such cute cheeks really existed in real life. His lips were dry and the bottom was chapped perhaps because of too much worrying and biting.

Viktor had never seen anyone more beautiful.

The man must be so focused on his students because he still hadn’t made any indication that he had noticed Viktor’s presence. “Teacher! Show us a part of your program!” One kid asked.

“Yeah! Yeah! I wanna see you dance, glide and sway on the ice!”

The Japanese spluttered and almost slipped in surprise. “R-Right now? B-But I don’t even p-prepare anything and I am not wearing—“

“It’s alright! We just wanna see you skate!” Another exclaimed.

Yuuko ran towards the stereo on the Ice Rink’s right corner and plugged her cellphone in. “I still have that song you used when you performed for the teacher’s day in your school!”

The Japanese’s face turned beet red, and he stammered, “I—Yuuko—W-Why do you still—I d-don’t know if—“

“Nonsense! The kids are just asking for few parts. No need to be so nervous,” Yuuko encouraged and hovered her finger on the play button. “Ready when you are.”

The man looked around at all the excited faces staring at him. He sighed and then pointed the edge of the Ice Rink. “O-Okay, fine. You kids stay there because I will do some jumps and you might get hit if I didn’t see you. I have poor eyesight, sue my eyes.” He received laughter. “Just so you know, it has been awhile since I last truly performed a routine.” He flushed and then removed his glasses. One of his students gladly held them for him. He then tried to brush his fringe away from his eyes and glided towards the center of the Ice Rink.

Viktor remained silently leaning against the barrier from the furthest corner.

It was as if his monochrome world was brought into colour when the music started. It was a mellow melody with a tune that repeated itself, melancholic, alone and lonely—and the man portrayed those emotions effortlessly as he glided on the ice.

He placed his index finger against his lips as he watched closely on the way the black-head danced on the ice as if he was the only one in that private world of his. Makkachin had his paws up on the barrier, also silently watching the man.

From the melancholic part, it turned a little livelier with drums and violins slowly catching up and giving the song more life.

But from watching the way the man danced, jumped, twirled and glided on the Ice Rink, he lifted his gaze and stared at the Japanese’s face and the emotions his eyes portrayed.

Viktor had been entered into many competitions and contests. He had watched hundreds of co-ice skaters do their programs. He had composed a lot of songs to surprise people. He had done his best to express what he wanted to express through his skating but never had a performance and a skater stole his breath away.

The man before him was a genius not yet discovered or more like…a genius that was hiding under his shell – unused with the attention, not wanting fame.

_Such beauty shouldn’t be hidden._

The man failed some of his jumps but he managed to still grab the attention of his audience since the kids were gaping at him with sparkly eyes and hanging jaws. Yet, Viktor noted, the man didn’t really notice all of those eyes on him.

He was lost in the world he had created behind those notes, melodies and harmonies.

 _Have you been abandoned too?_ He wanted to ask as he saw loneliness in those eyes he could clearly see now.

 _You can become stronger. Why are you hiding under your shell? What is it that you’re afraid of?_ He wanted to shout.

But a figure skater’s heart was fragile. Just like his was.

When the song ended and the Japanese finished by placing a hand on his chest and then the other pointing towards…Viktor, the black-head suddenly jumped and then gasped, “H-H-H-How long have you been there?”

From being a prince on the ice, the Japanese returned to blushing and stuttering upon his presence being known. He chuckled and clapped his hands. “Your performance was breathtaking.” For the first time in his life, he was truthfully genuine.

There was an applause behind the black-head. The kids enthusiastically applauded as if the man just won the GPF. Even Makkachin barked behind him in support and encouragement. The Japanese blinked thrice before letting out a small smile. “T-Thank you.”

_How could someone be both beautiful and adorable? That’s unfair._

An alarm went off and Yuuko shouted, “Okay, kids! Today’s tutor session is over! We will continue it on Monday for whoever wants to resume their tutor session with teacher Yuuri.”

“Awww,” The kids mumbled and then went to say their farewell’s to the Japanese.

The black-head happily patted each head and told each of them how great they were. With that, the ten kids went out of the Ice Rink with big smiles as their parents greeted them outside. Yuuko and the triplets went to arrange the kids’ skates.

That’s how Viktor was left with the Japanese man, who had put his eyeglasses on and was now fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Viktor glided towards him and smiled. “Hello. I am Viktor Nikiforov.” Makkachin barked from behind him. He laughed and then pointed his thumb at his poodle. “And my dear companion, Makkachin.”

Those reddish brown eyes finally met his. “Ah! So it’s true that the world famous Viktor Nikiforov is staying in Japan!”

He grinned, pleased that such news actually made the other excited. He hummed. “Yep. Your routine was beautiful despite the few flaws and mistakes. Your song of choice is also captivating.”

The Japanese’s eyes widened. His cheeks, nose and ears turned tomato red and he begun biting his bottom lip. “T-T-Thank you. I-I’m sorry. I’m not used with compliments.”

_Why not?_

He waved his hand in dismissal. The other’s expressions were very adorable but he would really like to meet those eyes again. He glided a little closer. “May I know your name? I have been calling you as ‘black-head’ and ‘Japanese man’ in my head since earlier.”

The other looked up at him, and then laughed. _Such a melodious sound should be arranged with other famous melodies._ “Oh, I wouldn’t want that. My name is Yuuri Ka—“

“Yuuri! Phichit is here! He said that your tutoring class’ time was changed and you two needed to be at the school after ten minutes!” Yuuko shouted from the entrance, flailing her arms.

“Oh, shoot,” Yuuri --ah, finally, a name to attach with the beautiful face—gasped and then went out of the ice rink and quickly removed his skates. “Why didn’t he send a message,” He grumbled with a pout. Viktor was tempted to pinch those fluffy pale cheeks.

Viktor felt abandoned, yet again, on the ice rink until Yuuri turned towards him and then waved with a shy smile on his face. It wasn’t the smile fans all over the world sent his way; it was friendlier, more sincere and warmer. As if he was hugging a heater on the harsh cold in Russia. It was like sitting on the shoreline watching the sunset with his feet being soaked by the warm enough water of the sea.

 _Stop being a drama queen, Viktor._ He scolded himself.

“I d-don’t know if w-we’ll see each other again, but it was n-nice to meet you, Nikiforov-kun.”

“Call me Viktor, Yuuri!” He called out, cringing with the other’s politeness.

Another spread of blush covered the brunet’s cheeks, but he nodded and smiled slightly. “U-Until we see each other again, V-Viktor!”

His heart warmed. He didn’t know why he was smiling with the way Yuuri pronounced his name, but he’d remember that diction, tone, pronunciation and voice until he sees Yuuri again.

Makkachin barked and wagged his tail. “Oh, bye, Makkachin!” Yuuri waved at his poodle as well before disappearing completely from sight.

Viktor sighed and then scowled at nothing. “Too bad. I cannot follow him in Instagram and Twitter, or even befriend him in Facebook. Didn’t get his surname.”

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor was playing a game named ‘Jenga’ in the dining area of Yu-topia at their fifth day of stay, waiting for their ordered dinner when his world was tilted a little more.

He was disappointed that his schedule of practice and training was not in-synch with Yuuri’s hectic and unpredictable one especially on weekends, so he decided to skip today and just ran laps around the area with Makkachin before grabbing Yuri to play the games the Katsuki’s had in the dining area for insufferable waiting time. His parents decided to have a date outside of Yu-topia and try shopping in the night market. Their Grandpa was having a lively chat with Toshiya. Makkachin was playing with his squishy toy right beside Viktor.

He badly wanted to see Yuuri again because he finally realized why his eyes couldn’t seem to leave the other alone when he first saw Yuuri.

And it was all because he had found an inspiration for his next programs’ songs. And he actually found a temporary –he was still contemplating if he was sure with his decision-- theme too: ‘Beauty.’ These choices were all because of their single encounter. He had wondered for hours what would happen to his life if they could actually interact everyday.

Yuri slipped out another block before smirking at him. “Yield.”

He pouted and glared at his cousin. “Never.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Hiroko exclaimed from the kitchen.

But he was still busy removing a block from the middle part of the Jenga tower with his tongue stuck out between his lips in concentrate when a new presence approached them and placed the bowls of their dinner before them. “E-Enjoy the meal,” The voice said and Viktor halted, which made the tower wiggle and then fall down on the opposite side of their dinner bowls.

“I won!” Yuri shouted.

He lifted his gaze and met familiar reddish brown ones staring at him. From concern, those fascinating orbs suddenly portrayed surprise and recognition. “V-Viktor?”

“Yuuri!” He exclaimed as a smile blossomed from his face.

Mari handed him his requested bottle of _sake._ “Oh, Yuuri, you’re home. Viktor, Yurio—“

“Waaah! Stop calling me that!” Yuri grunted, glaring at Mari.

“—this is my younger brother, Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, these are our guests, Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsy. Their parents and Grandpa are currently out but you’ll meet them later probably.” Mari finished before standing up and returning to the kitchen to help their mother.

Yuuri stared at him in shock, heat spreading on his cheeks. “I, uh, gonna go call the other guests!” He shrieked before standing up and running towards the hallway.

Yurio raised an eyebrow at him. “Have you taken a bath? You must stink since he ran away so quickly.”

He wasn’t sure if he should grin, laugh or cry. He settled with whining silently, “Did I scare him away?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Viktor?” Yuuri called out, concerned. He wrinkled his nose when a fly went on top of it. 
> 
> Viktor laughed. “There goes the beauty.” He cleared his throat and quickly spouted the first rhymes he could thing of: “It was just a wrinkle of a nose. My, oh my, how it captured heart of thy host.”
> 
> Yuuri threw him an unimpressed look. “Sounds like a Shakespeare’s sonnet. Please stop. And no, don’t use that, I feel like if I ever hear it on a song, I’ll remember a freaking huge fly on my nose. Gross.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your comments, I’m glad you guys actually found my fanfiction interesting. And thank you so much for those who left Kudos! I stared at my phone in surprise to find 100+ kudos on the very first chapter, I suddenly felt pressured, hahahaha.
> 
> Anyway, I actually have no freaking idea where this story is going. It might choose the straight path or it will go to the road not taken and then make us ride roller coaster of emotions.
> 
> But alas, I will do my best to entertain you guys. I don’t know if I am actually getting their characterization right or if I am making sense with the way I write anywho’s POV in every chapter. Feel free to suggest stuff or tell me if I make any mistakes. [If they’re a little OOC, I am sorry in advance.]
> 
> Okay, enough blabbering, Sey. 
> 
> Here’s the second chapter of Perfect Strangers; enjoy!

 

He poke at the food before him sullenly before lifting his gaze once again to observe the crowd surrounding them. He sighed heavily when he still hadn’t caught sight of Yuuri. True to his words, after the brunet went scrambling towards the hallway, the dining area begun to fill in with the other guests.

“If you’re not eating that within five seconds, I will gladly steal it away, Viktor,” Yurio grumbled as he chewed the food in his mouth.

He sent an unamused look at his cousin. “Don’t talk while your mouth is full,” He chided before picking up a sushi. His heart thudded in his chest with how tasty it was. “ _Vkusno!_ The food the Katsuki family prepare will always astound me!” He exclaimed as he ate another one.

Yurio smugly smirked at him. “I have eaten twelve pieces already. If I am the one who gets to enjoy the sushi they serve the most, do not blame me.”

He glared at Yurio and then grabbed the other’s plate away. He lifted it out of Yurio’s reach when his cousin tried to reach for it across the table. “Nooooo. You won’t get anymore until I finish twelve sushi as well!”

There was a laugh behind them. “No need to fight, we have prepared a lot. Your parents have covered the expenses in advance, told us to make as much as we can with the money they paid us,” Hiroko explained and set another set of variety of sushi and sashimi in the center of the table. “Truth be told, your parents gave us a lot, considering we have already taken our labor and service charge from the said amount.”

He laughed and then ate two at a time, smacking his cousin’s hand away whenever Yurio was about to take from the set. “Well, yeah, sometimes I think they spoil us so much. Combined with your great cooking, it’ll be no wonder if we gain weight by the end of our _first_ week here in Yu-topia.”

Hiroko smiled widely at him. “Thank you for such kind compliments!” Viktor loved his mother dearly but seeing as his parents were always busy and that he rarely could really spill his thoughts to them, he was drawn to Hiroko, Toshiya and Mari—they were very open, very welcoming and very kind. They knew about his sexuality and despite the fact that Japan hasn’t legalized it yet as well, they accepted him fully and never ever mentioned it, unlike with the few whispers and murmurs he received in the other resorts and hotels he has been into.

He smiled back. “You are very welcome.” He turned towards his cousin who was glaring at him since he had grabbed Yurio’s hands to stop the other from eating. “Just few more.” He popped several more sushi in his mouth and finally released his cousin’s hands.

Yurio grabbed the set suddenly, stood up and went to sit with their Grandpa, who looked at the two of them, puzzled. Yurio looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at him. “Bleehh,”

He pouted and stared sadly at his empty plate.

Hiroko laughed again. “No need to be sad, Viktor-san, we still have a lot at the back. Toshiya, can you please place another set for Viktor-san?” After half a minute, Toshiya went out of the kitchen with another set of sushi and placed it on Viktor’s table.

He pumped his fists in the air and dug in. “These are really delicious!” He said with a grin. He was pretty sure he had rice stuck on his teeth, but he didn’t care.

Mari re-emerged and placed a hand on her hip. “Well, damn, looks like Yuuri has a new fan. And damn that kid, he learns quickly.”

His attention snapped back up. He stared at the Katsuki’s and asked hesitantly, “Yuuri was the one who made these?” And then he spluttered with, “I-I mean, I hope it’s alright to you and your son if I call him by his given name. It _will_ be confusing to call him Katsuki-kun, because…” He trailed off and bit his lip in embarrassment.

Toshiya smiled. “Yuuri is our youngest child, he’s currently twenty-three years old. From the looks of it, you two seemed to have met already.”

He nodded and ate another sushi. He had no idea what the difference among each of them, but he’d ask Yuuri later…or whenever they’d be close enough to casually talk anyway. “I was practicing in Ice Castle and he coincidentally was teaching kids how to ice skate by the same time. I saw him perform a program of his and then we struck a short conversation. I don’t know, though, why he suddenly ran away from me.” With his chopsticks between his lips, he glanced at the dining area’s door.

“He’s an anxious kid. Easily blushes and stutters. He’s shy amongst strangers. If Yurio is an angry kitten who looks at you and screeches but actually wants you to take him home then Yuuri is probably a puppy who skitters away when you move towards him but warms up after few strokes behind his ear. In short, approach him and strike a casual convo, once he looks at you in the eye then that’s a signal you’re actually a step closer,” Mari said with a bored tone.

He hummed and almost finished half of the set before groaning. “Too much~ I cannot eat anymore.” He eyed Hiroko. “Do you, uh, know where he might be?”

Hiroko, who was cleaning his plates away, looked at him and then grinned. “Yes. He’s probably in his room. Just knock, introduce and talk. He’ll come out eventually.”

Viktor, finding a new goal in mind for the night, stood up and strode towards the staircase throwing a glare at a smugly satisfied Yurio, who was leaning against their Grandpa. Makkachin was right behind him and seemed as excited as him as they walked silently towards Yuuri Katsuki’s room.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked twice as gently as an excitable person like him could. He heard shuffling inside. “Yuuri? It’s me, Viktor. I don’t know if I stink or if I scared you away with how chatty I had been yesterday, but I’d like you to know that I would really like to be your friend. Your skating and your passion for ice skating are actually so beautiful, and I have a request to make. Can we please talk?” He looked at Makkachin. His poodle looked up at him and wagged his tail even faster. “If it helps or if it will make you more comfortable, I have Makkachin with me.”

There was suddenly laughter from inside the brunet’s room and after few moments, the door unlocked and there in front of him was Yuuri, bright-faced and smiling hesitantly. “It’s unfair to use Makkachin against me. It seems I cannot say ‘no.’”

Viktor had met thousands of people. He had been into a lot of photoshoots of famous personalities. He had met celebrities because of the ‘legend’ he had created. He had been praised by his programs and the songs he had personally composed.

But never had he actually considered himself as someone who would want to be totally attached with someone. The last few (many) times he had let himself be reckless, he needed to pick himself back up and make himself whole again despite all the scars, bruises from words that would forever haunt him and a heart that had been crushed so many times before.

So as he stared at the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever encountered, he just knew that he wanted Yuuri to be part of his world. Not necessarily as _that_ someone since he barely knew the brunet, but he wanted to be able to listen to his songs and know Yuuri contributed to it.

“I have decided,” He murmured, subconsciously.

Yuuri blinked at him and then tilted his head in a side. He looked so confused, it made him suddenly embarrassed that he actually said those words out loud. “I’m sorry?” Yuuri asked.

He smiled and extended a hand. “Let’s take this from the top. I am Viktor Nikiforov, feel free to call me Viktor. And you are?” If he wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t scare his inspiration away, he needed to make things proper.

Yuuri took his hand tentatively and then shook it. His cheeks were burning a little, and Viktor found it captivating that someone with so much to show was embarrassed by a little handshake. It made him wonder again if Yuuri had more underneath him than he was showing. “A-A-And I am Y-Yuuri Katsuki.”

He winked at the brunet, taking step after step on showing who he really was. He didn’t want to interact with the other by using the persona he used on public or with someone he rarely knew and rarely acknowledged. “Will it be alright to call you ‘Yuuri’?” He asked after releasing his hand.

Yuuri seemed taken aback before stifling his chuckle. “Might as well let it pass. Special privileges for _foreigners._ ” He said the last word in heavy-Japanese accented English. He answered that mischievous grin with a raised eyebrow and quirked up lips.

“Are you mocking me, Yuuri? Are you teasing me because I am a foreigner.”

“Oh, well, would you like me to refer to you as an ‘alien’ instead? That, I believe, is another term for a foreigner,” Yuuri responded before fully stepping out of his room. His hands were clasped behind his back but his shoulders were less tense now than earlier. Makkachin barked beside the brunet and Yuuri halted to crouch and tenderly rubbing Makkachin’s chin and then scratching the back of his poodle’s ear. Makkachin seemed so satisfied, and he happily jumped onto Yuuri and licked the brunet’s face.

“That’s his way of saying: ‘thank you,’ by the way.”

Yuuri, laughingly, stood up again and wiped his face with the sleeve of his coat. Makkachin barked and he patted Makkachin again. And then he looked up at Viktor, his eyes searching yet welcoming. “You mentioned earlier that there’s something you’d like to request of me? What is it?”

_Oh, yeah. I almost forgot all about that after watching him interact with Makkachin._

He scolded himself for easily being distracted when he had seen countless of people playing with hid poodle. He looked outside the open window a meter away from where they stood and pointed the bench just right behind the _onsen._ “Can we talk there instead? It’s a little noisy here.”

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “Sure. Makkachin, let’s go,” he said when Makkachin got busy staring at the pot of fake bamboo which Viktor didn’t even find interesting. Sometimes his poodle was so peculiar that he was so reminded of himself.

Viktor couldn’t help himself from smiling when Yuuri painstakingly picked up his poodle. Makkachin seemed so contented and let himself be spoilt. Yuuri, panting a little, ran down the stairs and then sprinted out of the door to get to the bench as fast as possible. He remembered that he had the same thing when he was still a little younger and had no one else to play with.

Yurio had always preferred cats, which was sometimes the cause of their arguments. Viktor had met people who were also dog-lovers but it was Yuuri who seemed so captivated with Makkachin as much as Viktor was.

He ran after them and laughed at the red-faced brunet. Makkachin was now sniffing anything and everything in his sight. “Heavier than he looks, isn’t he?”

Yuuri nodded, still panting. He settled himself beside the brunet with few inches between them before finally voicing out, “Will you be my inspiration?”

Viktor thought he had enough surprises for a day but he definitely wasn’t expecting the way Yuuri half-jumped from his seat and spluttered away from him, blushing feverishly. Now that he thought about it, that came out wrong. “W-W-W-W-What?”

He waved his hand. “Sorry, sorry. That came out wrong. You see, I compose my own songs for my programs and sometimes some record companies even buy the songs I don’t pick or the ones I set aside. But recently, I couldn’t find an inspiration. Surprising people with things they are not expecting is always my motivation to continue composing and skating but recently I seemed to have become mental-blocked. I just won my fifth Grand Prix Final golden medal but thinking it through, I cannot put out anymore idea to be able to surprise my audience and the judges. I tried writing down lyrics for my program’s songs but I always come up with either nothing or something I have done before,” He paused.

When he looked at the brunet, he found that Yuuri had sat down where he was earlier and was now staring intently at him, willingly listening with his petty and pity-talk.

Gulping, he continued, “It’s hard. It’s as if I just lost my purpose. As long as I already have a theme and songs to perform to, then everything will gradually be fine. So I was brainstorming and pitying myself until I saw you in Ice Castle yesterday. Your beauty captured my eyes.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and even that simple thing made Viktor want to write poetries out onto paper. “Y-Yesterday? I was just doing the program I skated to with the teacher’s day program in the school I teach/tutor into. I made so many mistakes. I wasn’t even wearing—“

“Your expression and skating were beautiful, nonetheless.” Yuuri’s cheeks turned even redder and he begun fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I have decided on the theme I’d skate to: ‘Beauty.’ And I have thought of concepts for my songs. And my inspiration will be you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s hands stilled and he slowly looked back up at him. His expression confused and eyebrows furrowed. “M-Me? Why me?”

“I have told you few reasons already. I’d gladly tell the remaining ones. It might take me a day, though. Will that be alright?” He was genuine, and Yuuri seemed to have known because he quickly shook his head.

“Beauty? Me?” Yuuri repeated and stared at him as if he was looking for answers at Viktor’s face and expression. Yuuri studied him so intently and quietly that he suddenly grown stiff on his seat. But he stared back, even with tense shoulders and thundering heart, because he just found an inspiration and he wasn’t willing to let it –him—go. Yuuri looked like he had found something and finally nodded with a small smile. His anxious expression was back. “B-But I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do.”

“Be yourself,” He heard himself say.

And they both froze by those two words.

He didn’t know the reason behind Yuuri’s frozen state but he knew why he was. He had heard people say this to him hundreds of times. He had told himself these two words at the mirror so many times. And they always crumbled away when prejudices against him were brought up whenever he showed who he truly was. So truthfully, he was just 75% his true self at the moment.

Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded twice. “I’ll be myself. I hope you won’t bored you out of your mind. But how will this work? I mean, I don’t go back home everyday and I can’t always skate since I have my part-time job as a tutor/teacher…”

He perked up and took out his phone with a big smile. Slowly, everything as coming together. “Let’s exchange numbers. I don’t necessarily want and need to follow you every second of every day. There will be days wherein I’ll just be composing, composing and composing. And then there would be lag days, which I spent lazing around. Instead of following my schedule, _I_ would like to follow _yours._ I’ll text you when I feel like I need to brainstorm or cannot seem to create new compositions, and then then we can, you know, meet for awhile or I can watch you silently from the background as I hastily try to put down words, phrases and sentences.”

Yuuri considered that while biting his bottom lip. He mouthed words, numbers, days and dates and then nodded and shook his head at some of them. After a silent minute, he nodded more firmly at Viktor. “Yeah, that can work. If I have spare time and near where you are, I can message you so that I could help you out on composing. I am a PE and English teacher but I have always been fascinated with writing poems down.”

Viktor stared at Yuuri, couldn’t believe that such a person existed. How could an individual be so pure, kind and generous? How could someone remain unbuttered with the cruel world surrounding them?

He was being melodramatic. Blame his poetic side. He really needed sleep. Or booze. Both could work.

“Viktor?” Yuuri called out, concerned. He wrinkled his nose when a fly went on top of it.

Viktor laughed. “There goes the beauty.” He cleared his throat and quickly spouted the first rhymes he could thing of: “It was just a wrinkle of a nose. My, oh my, how it captured heart of thy host.”

Yuuri threw him an unimpressed look. “Sounds like a Shakespeare’s sonnet. Please stop. And no, don’t use that, I feel like if I ever hear it on a song, I’ll remember a freaking huge fly on my nose. Gross.”

He laughed again, and after awhile Yuuri joined in. When he mentioned that he could title it with: ‘Fly on his nose,’ they both clutched their stomach in so much laughing. When he regained composure, he spoke out, “Oh! By the way, I cannot disturb you without giving something in return? How much would—“

“N-No need!” Yuuri shouted, waving his hands frantically.

“I insist,” He said with a smile.

Yuuri grew suddenly flustered and played with his scarf. “I really…My jobs are actually giving me more than enough already. But I also feel like I’d make you feel bad if I decline…”

“Let’s meet in the middle and compromise. Tell me what you’d like me to do in return, I’ll see if I can do it. If I can’t, I’ll just—“ He was interrupted by Yuuri exclaiming enthusiastically,

“Teach me how to ice skate!”

He blinked at the brunet. “You _know_ how to ice skate.”

Yuuri shook his head and elaborated, “I _can_ and _know_ how to ice skate. But only the basics. I’m sure you have noticed that I could only perform the easiest jumps and fail when I try the harder ones. I want to learn how to properly ice skate and be able to motivate and inspire those I teach more. I wouldn’t want to look unprepared and unskilled with the part-time I chose, right?”

“Teach you?” He echoed and hummed in thought. Yuuri, who respectfully let him think about his decision, called Makkachin over. Makkachin happily placed his chin on top of Yuuri’s lap and stared at Yuuri lovingly. The brunet hummed a song and buried his hands in his poodle’s fur, motioning small circles and scratching slightly. Makkachin’s eyes began to drop.

As he watched the other in the corner of his eyes, he mentally imagined himself teaching the brunet in Ice Castle. Just the two of them. With Yuuri right on the ice, Viktor could easily find more inspiration. After all, he had seen Yuuri’s beauty first when the brunet performed and skated on the ice. More lyrics might come into his mind if he could really put some part of himself in creating the lyrics which were supposed to be about Yuuri.

Yuuri, who was self-taught. As he thought about it, he had support when he was still learning how to ice skate. And Yuuri…Yuuri was skating for how long without the proper care of a real coach and teacher. It made his heart clench.

_Were you abandoned too?_

He whispered, “I accept.” Yuuri’s eyes lit up as they met his. He was pretty sure he could write two songs already about those eyes. “But, I would like to be the one to pay for our sessions—“ When Yuuri started to argue, he quickly added, “No arguing. Or I will never let you pet Makkachin again.”

Yuuri gasped and hugged Makkachin tightly. “How dare you.”

Chuckling, he turned at the sky. “And that’s it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Yuuri whispered back, looking at the gray sky as well.

He had only known Yuuri Katsuki for a day and half, but he was so glad for the brunet’s existence.

 

* * *

 

 

And that was why ever since last night, Viktor had been occupying his time by writing words, phrases and sentences on scratches of papers before writing rhymed lines on his notepad.

So far, he had finished two songs about their unexpected meeting yesterday in Ice Castle.

As of the moment, he was brainstorming how to put into words how despite the beauty Yuuri possessed and couldn’t appreciate, he still remain pure and kind.

He was about to write down a line on his notepad when he realized that such phrases had already been in the first song.

 

_‘Colors overflowing the world of black and white,_

_Cannot look away even if it’s too bright._

_Never fathomed why our paths crossed,_

_But such sentiment was tossed,_

_The moment you met my eyes._

_Oh. Could I remain being wise?’_

 

He was being sappy. Sue him.

Viktor cringed when Yurio slammed his door open. “Oi, Viktor! What the fuck are you still doing here? I’ve been calling you for breakfast sinch thirty minutes ago!”

He looked at the watch beside him and blinked. “Huh. I’ve been writing for two hours and fifteen minutes now.”

Yurio raised an eyebrow. “Writing? So you weren’t kidding the other night when you said this man—whatever his name is--“

“Yuuri! His name is Yuuri!” He whined.

Yurio ignored him. “—really has become your inspiration. And your next theme will be: ‘Beauty.’ I am so tempted to strangle you.”

He pouted. “You can’t! I just found an inspiration! Don’t kill me yet!”

“I don’t know if I should be mildly concerned for you or just fucking kick you in the face in disgust,” Yuri grumbled as he read the words Viktor wrote on his notepad.

“I swear. He’s just my inspiration to compose songs for my programs. Nothing else.”

“Sure. Like I’d believe that,” Yuri deadpanned.

They stared at each other, a silent conversation going on between them. And Viktor truly understood his cousin’s sentiment. After all, Yurio had been there and saw him crumble many times before.

“You better not make the same mistake again, Viktor,” Yurio growled and read the very first song he composed. His eyes widened and he snapped, “What the actual fuck?”

He grinned sheepishly. “An inside joke.”

Yurio threw the notepad at him and stormed out of his room. “I don’t want to know! Now, go to the dining area before I drag you!”

Makkachin looked at him, tail wagging.

“Oh, don’t worry, Makkachin, that’s his way of saying: ‘I love you. Take care of yourself.’”

Makkachin barked. He laughed and hugged his poodle. He just didn’t know Makkachin was actually not buying Viktor’s translation of Yurio’s words.

 

* * *

 

 

The _onsen_ was busy because of guests who came in and out without really staying for the night. The moment Hiroko flipped the plaque, customers came in and out in a blur. Even they, the Nikiforov family, stayed in their respective rooms because of the chaos of so many people. Yuuri wasn’t able to spare even a second to talk with him because he was always being called to help in the hot spring, in the kitchen, in the dining area and then buying drinks outside. The best that Viktor had gotten were waves and then: hello’s and later’s. To push boredom away, he wrote down lines again. And if he was losing rhymes to write down, he’d settle on making tunes for the songs he had finished.

When night fell and the onsen finally closed for the day, Viktor went out of his room to get a glass of water and found Yuuri putting on his shoes in the front door with a backpack on his back and new clothes on.

His heart thudded. “Waaah! Yuuri, you’re leaving?”

Yuuri looked up and smiled. “Oh, Viktor-kun—“

“Viktor’s fine~” He piped in with a wide grin.

Yuuri blushed with the intimacy of using his name without honorifics before giving in. “V-Viktor, hello. Oh, yes, I need to go back to the dorm or my roommate will never stop calling me a traitor for leaving him for more than two days. He gets lonely easily, you see.”

“Where is this dorm of yours, Yuuri?” He asked, curious.

“Oh, it’s not that far, actually but it _is_ nearer to the school I teach to. It’s just few blocks behind Ice Castle. And also several blocks in front of the Kyushu University. A little more convenient,” Yuuri explained. “The dorm’s name is Miniku Residences.”

“Oh! The baby blue one!”

Yuuri chuckled. “Yeah, that one.” He stood up and patted the dust on his pants. “I gotta go. I’ll be back here on Saturday or if I feel like visiting, I’ll tell you.”

He knew that he would see the brunet soon enough anyway, but he felt loneliness in knowing he’d only get glimpses of Yuuri instead of really interacting inside the same building. He nodded. “You’ll teach in Ice Castle tomorrow right?”

Yuuri blinked, blushed a little and placed his hands inside his coat’s pockets. “How did you--Yeah, same time.”

He nodded again. “I’ll visit and watch. You know, for inspiration.”

The brunet smiled and patted Makkachin. “Makkachin, if you ever feel like Viktor is being too clingy or annoying, you know where I live.”

Makkachin barked.

“How dare you guys conspire against me!” He protested, crossing his arms.

Yuuri chuckled and fake-whispered to his poodle. “Go out when he’s fast asleep. Bark once and I’ll know.”

“Noooo!” He whined and hugged Makkachin. “You’re not taking Makkachin away.”

Yuuri laughed. “As if I’d do such a thing. I really gotta go, see you tomorrow, Viktor—“

He patted his pockets, panicking. “Yuuri, wait!” He shouted and shoved a piece of paper inside the brunet’s hand. When Yuuri was about to open and read it, he shrieked, “Not yet!”

Yuuri stiffened and then nodded. He chuckled and then placed it inside his coat’s pocket. “Later then.”

He smirked. “Text me your reaction. I’ll appreciate your review.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him before shaking his head in exasperation with a small smile. With a last wave, he went out.

 

* * *

 

Viktor was preparing his clothes before heading to the hot spring when his phone beeped. He lazily picked it up and looked at the new message.

 

_From: Yuuri~_

_Message: What the hell? You LITERALLY and ACTUALLY composed a song about a fly on my nose. If you freaking make a tune for this song, I’ll grab Makkachin and fly far away._

 

He laughed and replied. That started their conversation which contained useless topics of everything and anything.

 

_And for that sarcastic threat on your first message, I will really make a tune for those lyrics and sing it out when I’m with you, as soon as I can possibly complete that song._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be humorous. I failed.
> 
> I tried to be poetic. I failed.
> 
> I tried to make it sappy and fluffy. I failed.
> 
> I tried to imagine Japan and then realized I am not great with writing details. So I failed.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I tried my best, guys. I'm sorry if it turned out boring. I'll try harder next time, hahahahaha.
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated! :D
> 
> (Find me on tumblr: lovefadesminehas021 I post [flood] useless shit about my OTPs)
> 
> Next chapter will have more interaction between the two idiots, more sappiness and of course, time to bring in the characters we miss so much! [Here's me crossing fingers for Episode 10. Am I the only one afraid for YOI's ending? My heart is not ready for feels.]
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, the made-up verse and lines in the made-up song is literally mine, hahaha in case you'd feel like it will be useful for anything, please credit me. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated! :D I'll try to update as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed my work! :)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me in Tumblr: lovefadesminehas021 Feel free to chat with me or ask me for prompts! :D


End file.
